Were we really meant to be?
by DelenaAndEzria
Summary: What happens if Aria never met Ezra in the bar that day? Will fate still bring them together, or will Aria just be like everyone else, just another student to Ezra? Bad summary I know, the story is not as bad though, I promise! R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, so this is my very first Fanfiction.. go easy on me! I'm not sure if this is going to be any good or not, so please let me know what you think. I'm just going to put the first chapter up so you can tell me whether I should continue on with it or not. One more thing: I know that this fanfiction isn't that 'original' or anything, but please give it a shot. I have some other idea's that are a bit more unique, but first I shall see how this goes. Apologies for any spelling / grammar mistakes. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars, unfortunately. **

Chapter 1

Aria Montgomery felt a particular feeling of déjà vu as she walked through the hallways of Rosewood High. Although she had been away in Iceland for a year, hardly anything had changed. Students rushed about the hallways, trying to get organised for the start of the school year; different posters hung on the walls for various try-outs; and her three best friends stood waiting by her locker, almost as if she had never left-as if nothing had changed.

Aria had lost touch with Hanna, Spencer and Emily a while after she left for Iceland. In fact, none of them had really talked all that much since that awful night where their best friend, the it-girl of Rosewood, Alison Dilaurentis went missing. Alison was the glue that held their group of friends together. Together, with Alison as the head of the group, they were the most popular girls in Rosewood. What Alison said, went. So when Alison had disappeared, the girls slowly started to drift apart.

However, a week before Aria had returned to Rosewood, PA, she had contacted her three old friends, informing them that she was returning home. Initially, Aria wasn't going to say anything; she knew that from the few letters she'd received from the girls during her first few weeks living in Iceland, that they had drifted apart after Aria had left. It was Aria's mother, Ella, though that had pressured Aria into contacting the girls again; she knew how close they had been before they had left and thought it would be a good idea for them to talk again.

Aria wasn't sure whether it would be a good idea or not at first, but she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face when she saw the three girls again after a long year away, even if she would be lying if she said it wasn't weird that Alison wasn't standing there with them.

"Aria!"

She saw the other three girls had finally seen her. They ran towards her and enveloped her in a hug.

"It's so good to see you guys!" Aria exclaimed.

She finally had a chance to get a good look at the girls. They hadn't really changed that much in a year. She could tell Spencer was still the same book nerd she had been a year ago, still dressed smartly with a look of all-knowing upon her face. Emily looked as if she was still swimming, although she had a kind of sad glint in her eyes; she knew out of all the girls, Emily missed Alison the most. Hanna however, had changed a lot. She had lost A LOT of weight. You could tell she looked happier with herself, more self assured.

"It's great to see you too!", Spencer said. "I've missed you a lot."

"Same with us", Hanna said, "You look great!"

It's true, Aria had also changed a lot in a year. She felt like she knew what kind of person she was now, and she had finally grown the pink strands of her hair out.

"Thanks Hanna. I don't think the pink hair was really all that me."

"Have you gotten your timetable yet?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I've English first period with..Mr. Fitz I think?"

"Oh yeah, I think Mr. Fitz is the new English teacher. Apparently he's really hot too." Hanna said, jokingly.

"Do you guys have English first too?"

"Yeah. We can walk to class together now, it'll give us some time to catch up."

Aria then proceeded to tell the girls of her time in Iceland, and they told her everything that had changed too since she had left. She was happy to hear that Hanna was going out with Sean, a guy she had had a crush on since 6th grade.

The girls took their seats in the class and continued to question Aria. "So what did you get up to when you got home yesterday?" Spencer asked her.

"Oh nothing really. You know, just stayed at home and helped unpack. I had to bring Mike to lacrosse practice too."

In truth, Aria had gone to a college bar, Snookers, after she had dropped Mike off at the school. She felt weird talking about it though, as when she had sat down on one of the bar stools, she saw a poster of Alison on the wall, it being the one year anniversary of her disappearance. A year later and it still didn't feel right not having Alison around. It felt as though at any moment, Alison would just waltz right in and proceed to tell her what she's been doing all year, and laugh at Aria for thinking she had actually been missing.

The bar had been practically empty. The only person she saw was the back of some tall guys head, with dark brown curly hair, walking out of the bar as she walked in.

The empty bar however had given Aria some time to be alone with her thoughts; something that had been difficult to do with all of the stress and busy-ness that comes with moving. She was overcome with a feeling of sadness as she sat there by herself. In Iceland, she was almost able to forget about all of the drama that was happening in Rosewood. Now that she was back though, everything came rushing back to her, and the realisation that it all wasn't some bad dream.

Aria was then pulled away from her thoughts, as the bell for the start of class rung, and the new English teacher, Mr. Fitz walked into the classroom. Hanna wasn't lying, he was pretty hot; well, from what she could tell of him.

He had he back to her as he wrote his name on the board. He turned back around, smiling, and introduced himself to the class. His eyes swept the classroom, and Aria had to swallow as his bright blue eyes met hers; and stayed there.

**Okay so that's chapter 1! I promise you, this story will get better.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So, first of all, thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter! It seriously means a lot. **** Secondly, I'm sorry it's taken me a while to post this chapter. I never managed to find the time, what with exams and whatnot. Anyway, here's chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

Ezra Fitz burst through the main doors of Rosewood High. Trust him to be late for his very first day of his new job. He ran one of his hands, the one that wasn't holding a cup of coffee, through his hair, a nervous habit of his. He was filled with a lot of emotions as he briskly walked through the many hallways. He couldn't believe he was starting his first teaching job. He was equally excited as he was nervous. He always knew he wanted to teach, especially English, but he wondered what his students would think of him. Would they even want to listen to what he had to say?

Ezra tried to erase all the negative thoughts from mind as he finally stopped outside the classroom that had been assigned to him for the year. He glanced through the window of the door and he could see that all of his students already in there. He took a deep breath as he prepared himself for his first class, and he stepped into the classroom just as the bell for the start of class rang. He sighed in relief. _Just on time._

He walked over to desk at the top of the classroom, and turned his back to the students and he wrote his name up on the board. He slowly turned back around, smiling at the class before introducing himself. He took it upon himself to have a look around at all the students that sat before him. Half of the students looked as if they were still half asleep, clearly not happy to be back in school. There were some that just had a look of indifference on their faces, not caring about the class or what it had to offer. There were only a few handful of students who looked as if they were even mildly interested in being in the class. Then finally, his eyes landed on a small, petite looking girl that sat towards the back of the classroom.

He felt his breath hitch at the back of his throat as he took her in. She was beautiful. From her bright hazel eyes, to her long brown hair that fell cascading around her shoulders. She glanced up and met his eyes with hers. Ezra was well and truly taken aback with her beauty. Apart of him, however, soon became aware of what he was doing as the voice at the back of his head started screaming at him, _"What are you doing Ezra! She's your student! She's only 16!" _Ezra reluctantly tore his eyes away from hers and turned back towards the class, grateful that no one had noticed he was staring at her. He didn't think so anyway.

Ezra cleared his throat and began to speak again.

"Anyway, as I was saying, my name is Ezra Fitz and I am going to be your new AP English teacher for this year."

Ezra began teaching his first lesson, not doing anything too heavy for the first class, and he soon began to become more comfortable with teaching, feeling himself relax. However, he did his best to avoid gazing into those mesmerizing hazel eyes that belonged to the girl at the back of the class, a girl that he soon found from looking at the register, to be called _Aria. _

A part of him was wondering how he could be so fascinated by this girl that he had literally only glanced at for a few seconds. Ezra knew though, that he was simply surprised that a girl like her was still a junior, since she looked a lot older, a lot more sophisticated. That was all it was, right? By any means, Ezra knew that he would never jeopardise his career for his student. A student that meant nothing to him and he knew nothing about. He knew that in time, his fascination, or whatever it was for her, would wear off. He was just going to have to remain professional for the time being. And try to suppress the thoughts at the back of his head that marvelled at how beautiful her name was, and how well it suited her.

"So, that was one first day, huh?" Hanna asked, "I still can't believe the amount of homework we got. Seriously though, it's our first day back, give us a break!"

Aria had gone to Spencer's house after managing to survive the first day back at school, and now the four girls sat around Spencer's kitchen table, a cup of coffee in each of their hands.

"A bit of homework won't kill you Hanna," Spencer stated, "And anyway we didn't even get that much."

"Whatever," Hanna shrugged. "Anyway, how did you guys find English today? More importantly, how did you find Mr. Fitz?" Hanna asked with a smirk. "I mean, I know they said he was hot but...wow."

"I agree," Spencer said, "And I think Aria already has a thing for him already."

"What?! Seriously guys? No. No way. He's a teacher, that's just weird." Aria tried to defend herself. She could feel her cheeks growing red and she cursed inwardly.

"Oh come on Aria! You were totally staring at him all class." Spencer laughed.

"I'm with Spencer on this one. Sure look at your face right now! It's bright red! Just admit you definitely have a thing for him." Hanna laughed along with Spencer.

"I really don't, okay?"

" Guys, leave Aria alone. I'm sure she's telling the truth." Emily said, wanting to defend her best friend.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Hanna said, still smirking at Aria.

Aria sighed in relief that they finally stopped interrogating her, and she could feel her face going back to its natural colour, although it nearly went red again as she thought back to her English class she had earlier. She remembers how beautiful his bright blue eyes were, and the way her breath had caught in her throat when he had thrown a boyish smile her way. She don't know what it was about him, but she just couldn't stop thinking about him from that point on, even when a part of her pointed out how stupid it was to have a crush on her teacher. After all, nothing could ever happen between them. She knew it would be a bad idea to tell the girls about it though, considering she'd probably never hear the end of it.

The girls then changed the subject off Aria, and continued talking about how the rest of the day went. They only stopped when Aria got a text from her mom, asking if she'd be home for dinner.

"I've got to go you guys," Aria sighed, "My mom wants me to come home for dinner."

"Do you want a ride home?" Spencer asked her, making Aria remember that she hadn't driven her car to school this morning.

"No, it's fine. I think I want to walk home." Aria replied, thinking it would be good for her to have some time to herself.

"Suit yourself," Spencer smiled, "See you tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Aria smiled back.

Aria said goodbye to the girls and then began the walk home. As soon as she'd stepped outside, she almost immediately regretted turning down the ride home. It was extremely cold out and she was almost positive that it was going to start raining at any minute.

She was about half the way home, and to no surprise, it started to rain.

"Crap." Aria muttered to herself.

She quickened her pace, trying to get home faster.

She eventually slowed back down again when she thought she heard someone moving behind her. She was then able to hear the definite sound of footsteps, gradually getting faster as if they were trying to catch up to her. She stopped completely in her tracks when she heard the footsteps slow behind her. She then slowly and carefully, gathered her courage, and turned around to face whoever this mystery person was.

Who she saw caused her to gasp loudly.

"Aria?"

**Okay, so there was chapter two! Please review and let me know what you thought of it. I also have a question for you: Do you think that I should have an A character in this story? I have been trying to decide whether I want to or not, so just let me know what you think in reviews. I'll try have the next chapter up asap! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks again for all your reviews! This chapter would have been up sooner but I've been constantly re-writing it; I don't think I'm ever going to be happy with this though. Okay, so the 'mystery person' is revealed in this chapter...please don't hate me! That's all I'm saying. He/she will have a purpose in this story though, I assure you. Also, I'm slightly changing the order in which some things happened in the show so it will fit in with this- Ali's body was discovered a few weeks before Aria returned to Rosewood (unknown to Aria). Oh and I've also decided against having A in this story for the time being. I might bring A in later on though. Apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Chapter 3**

_Previously..._

_She stopped completely in her tracks when she heard the footsteps slow behind her. She then slowly and carefully, gathered her courage, and turned around to face whoever this mystery person was._

_Who she saw caused her to gasp loudly._

"_Aria?"_

_..._

"Jason?" Aria exclaimed.

"So it is you. I couldn't be sure; I could barely recognise you without the pink hair," he said, the hint of a smile appearing on his face.

"Yeah," Aria replied, laughing nervously, "I guess I've changed a lot. Anyway what are you doing here? In Rosewood I mean. I know you moved after-"

"Yeah I did," he said, cutting her off, not wanting her to finish her sentence. "I'm just here for a week or so. And you know, for Alison's memorial this weekend." He explained, his eyes looking away as he mentioned Alison.

"Alison's- what do you mean Alison's memorial?" Aria asked him, confusion apparent in her hazel eyes.

"Wait... you don't know?" Jason asked her with shock.

He waited as Aria shook her head at him, clearly not understanding what he was saying.

"Aria- Alison's body was found last week. She's dead. Did you really not know?"

"No... no I didn't," she stated, as her eyes moved away from his.

She knew in her head that after being missing for so long, it was probably not likely that she was still alive, but hearing that she was actually dead hit her hard. True, Ali could be extremely cruel and manipulative, but she had been her best friend for years, and could make you feel like the best person in the world. Hearing what Jason had said, had confirmed all of her thoughts that had previously told her that Alison wasn't going to come back, and it felt awful.

"Jason, I'm so sorry," she said, her eyes moving to meet his again.

His eyes were guarded so she couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"It's ok Aria, really," he reassured her. "I'm sorry too. I know that you and Ali were always really close. It must be really hard for you only finding this out now. Anyway, this memorial should be a good way to say goodbye. To finally get some sort of closure, even if we don't know who did this."

"Yeah I guess," Aria tried to smile back at him.

Aria just then remembered the rain that was still pouring down around them, and the fact that she should have been home by now.

"Jason, I'm so sorry. I have to go, I have to be getting home," Aria said apologetically, thinking that if she ran home, she might still make it on time.

"I can give you a ride home if you want?" Jason offered her. "My car is parked just across the street, and anyway," he smiled, "you shouldn't be walking home in the rain."

Aria looked around her, at the rainfall that was slowly starting to get heavier, and was quick to accept his offer. Jason gestured to where his car was, and she half-ran as she followed him across the street.

She let out a sigh of relief as she climbed into his car, grateful to be out of the rain. She instinctively leaned across to turn on the radio, but then stopped herself as she remembered she was in Jason's car. She turned to Jason who had just got into the car and shut the door, and gave him a questioning look. She smiled when he nodded at her, and she quickly turned on the radio before leaning back in her seat, and gazing out the window, at the heavy rain that was bouncing off the pavement.

The car ride home was silent, apart from the sound of the music coming from the radio, and Aria occasionally singing along to some of the songs. It was just when they reached Aria's house that Jason stopped the car and turned in his seat to look at her.

"So, um, Ali's memorial. It's this Saturday at 10am. I'm not sure if you'll want to come, but I'm sure my parents especially would be really happy if you and the girls could make it. And maybe prepare a speech?"

"Of course," she smiled at him. "And the speech will be no problem. I'll tell the girls about it tomorrow." She turned away from him and was about leave when he stopped her again.

"Oh, um, one more thing?"

Aria looked back at him and waited for him to continue.

"Do you want to maybe go for coffee some time? We could discuss plans for the memorial or whatever," he asked her nervously. Aria smiled to herself.

"Yeah that sounds great. Friday after school?" she asked him.

She smiled again when he agreed, before finally climbing of his car, and running up to her house, and walking through the front door.

A thought occurred to her that night just before she was going to sleep. How come the girls never told her about Alison?

...

Aria walked through the hallways of Rosewood High the next morning, walking towards her locker to get her books for her first period. Just as she was putting the books into her bag, she spotted the girls nearby, smiling and walking towards her. She frowned. She decided that now was as good a time as any to ask the girls why they hadn't told her about Alison. After all, isn't that something Aria really should know?

"Hey Aria," Spencer smiled at her.

"Hey guys," she replied, not feeling like smiling back at them.

They were quick to notice this.

"Aria what's wrong? You look upset," Hanna questioned her.

"Guys can I ask you something?" _Might as well cut right to the chase, _she thought to herself.

"Yeah of course." They smiled at her.

"How come you never told me that Ali's body was found?"

Shock became apparent in each of their eyes.

"How... who told you that?" Spencer asked her shakily.

"Well I was talking to Jason yesterday and he mentioned-"

"Woah, Jason? As in Jason Dilaurentis? As in Ali's older brother Jason? What's he even doing in Rosewood?" Hanna questioned her.

"He's back for Alison's memorial on Saturday, another thing you didn't tell me about. But back to my original question; how come you guys never told me about Ali?"

The girls exchanged a look before Spencer finally spoke up.

"Well, Aria, I mean it's not really the first thing we're going tell you as soon as you come back to Rosewood."

Hanna let out a laugh. "Yeah imagine how that would go: Hey Aria! Welcome back to Rosewood. By the way, they found Alison's body the other day! Yes, I'm sure that would go great."

Aria was about to reply when they were interrupted by the bell for the start of class. She gave them a look as if to say _this isn't over_ before walking off to her first class, which was English again.

She spent most of the class gazing out the window, lost in her thoughts. She didn't even realise that Mr. Fitz was trying to ask her a question until someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Finally, the bell for the end of class rung, and she rose out of her seat and rushed towards the classroom door, not in the mood to have to talk to anyone.

She had almost reached the door when she heard Mr. Fitz call her name.

"Aria? Could I talk to you for a minute please?"

She sighed and turned towards his desk, already knowing what he was going to say to her.

"Aria are you okay? You seemed a little distracted in class today."

"Sorry about that. It won't happen again, I promise," she tried to smile at him.

"Is everything okay Aria? You can always talk to me if anything is wrong."

He leaned over and touched her hand lightly, and Aria nearly gasped at the shock that ran through her at his touch. She looked down at her hand, at the place where his hand had touched hers, trying to figure out what had just happened.

She soon realised however, that was still waiting on an answer. She quickly tore her eyes away from her hand and looked back up at him, trying to give him a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, really," she told him.

"Okay, well if you're sure," he smiled back at her, "I suppose you'd better be getting to your next class."

Aria threw him another smile, before quickly exiting the classroom. As soon as she had left, she was lost in her thoughts once again, but this time for an entirely different reason.

What had just happened? Why had she felt that shock when he had touched her? Had he felt it too? At that last thought, Aria laughed at herself and shook her head. Of course he hadn't felt it too. Why would he have? Aria figured that it was just her imagining things, that it was just because she found him attractive. Well, that's what she was telling herself.

**A/N So there's chapter 3! I'm sorry, this chapter wasn't great. I have the next few chapters planned out though and it's about to get a lot more interesting... =) So, Jason was the mystery person! Like I said before, please don't hate me! Anyway, he won't be sticking around for long... or will he? ; ) Anyway! Again, sorry for any mistakes. Please remember to review and I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

It was Friday morning. The blaring sound of Aria's alarm clock rang through her bedroom and she rolled over in her bed with a groan. Bright morning light was streaming in through her window and she squinted against the light to try and make out the time on her alarm clock.

8:20am.

Her eyes widened. _Oh crap._

She nearly fell out of the bed and onto her floor as she tried to get up as quickly as possible. She had ten minutes to get to school.

She stumbled across the room, still half asleep, and she tried to throw on the first thing she found in her wardrobe. She then quickly tied her hair up messily, not having time to do anything else with it. She threw some make-up into her bag; she'd have to put it on when she got to school.

She practically sprinted down to the kitchen, pouring herself some coffee, thinking that in her current state, she'll need as much caffeine as possible in her system if she wanted to stay awake.

She exited her house at 8:27, feeling particularly proud of herself for managing to get out of the house so quickly. 7 minutes- that had got to be a new record for her.

She frowned though when she realised that she was still going to be late, no matter how fast she drove. She inwardly cursed at herself for having overslept. She had to remind herself she needed to set her alarm clock for an earlier time.

She stopped in front of the school at 8:40am. Not too late, she supposed, but late nonetheless. She was praying she wouldn't be given a detention.

She half-ran through the front door of the school, earning herself a disapproving glare from the school secretary who had been walking across the corridor.

She pulled her timetable from her bag and groaned, closing her eyes for a second as she realised that yet again, she had English first period. She was definitely not making a good impression for that class.

She wondered if it would be possible to try and quietly sneak into the class without anyone noticing. She sighed. She would have to be pretty lucky for that to work.

To no surprise, her plan to enter the class quietly and unnoticed failed miserably. As soon as she had begun to turn the door handle, nearly the entire class's attention was redirected her way.

"Oh crap," she groaned to herself for the second time that morning.

He brought herself to look up at Mr. Fitz, who was now staring at her too, obviously waiting for some sort of explanation.

She quickly tried to think of an excuse as to why she was late, but she was finding it pretty hard to think as she soon got lost in his eyes, his beautiful, bright blue eyes...

She heard him clear his throat and she jumped slightly, shaking her head as she tried to recompose herself. _"What is wrong with you Aria?"_ she thought, silently scolding herself. She felt her face beginning to grow red and she tried to hide it from the rest of the class.

"Miss Montgomery?"

Oh. He was still waiting for an explanation.

Aria quickly stuttered out, "Sorry I'm late. MyalarmclockneverwentoffandIoverslept." The words in her last sentence ran into each other and it was hard to make out what she was trying to say.

He raised an eyebrow at her, half confused, half amused.

"Please take your seat Miss Montgomery. And try not to be late again."

She sighed in relief. She wasn't getting a detention at least.

Glancing at some of the other student's faces as she passed on the way to her seat, she could tell they looked confused. Had it been anyone else who was even five minutes late for class, never mind nearly twenty, they would definitely been given a detention. Aria would have been thinking that too, but at this point she was too relieved to care.

She quickly took her seat and tried to stay silent for the remainder of the class. She had brought enough attention to herself for one day.

...

Ezra used the back of his hand to wipe away the bead of sweat that was beginning to fall down his forehead. He used his other hand to pull the pair of headphones that he had on out of his ears, before pushing the door to the Brew open and walking in.

When school had finally finished, Ezra had gone home and decided to go for a run, considering he hadn't really taken any real exercise during the school week. On the way back, he stopped outside the Brew, deciding to get himself some coffee for the way home.

As soon as he had walked in, he heard the sound of a familiar voice, and his head snapped around to corner of the shop. There, he saw Aria sitting with some unfamiliar guy- he didn't go to Rosewood anyway- and he felt his stomach clench up, feeling some strong unknown emotion to Ezra overtake him.

He angrily walked- _why was he even angry? _- up to the counter where he ordered his coffee. As he stood there waiting, he kept trying to slyly steal glances in Aria's direction, the emotion in his stomach getting stronger every time he saw her smile at him, or laugh at some joke that he had told.

It felt like an eternity had passed by the time his order had finally been completed. He took the cup of coffee from the man behind the counter, thanking him as he handed him the money to pay. He turned around sharply, planning to leave the shop as quickly as possible. Keeping his head down, he tried to rapidly march towards the exit.

Not watching where he was going, however, resulted in Ezra crashing into a much smaller body than his own, knocking the other person backwards. His hands automatically shot out to try and stop the person from falling, holding on to the person's wrists to try and steady them.

"I'm so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?" Ezra spluttered out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going either."

_That voice._

Ezra then took the time to look up at the person he had nearly knocked over, just as Aria lifted her head to look at him.

Ezra had to refrain from gasping- and judging from her shocked facial expression, she did too.

It was then that Ezra became acutely aware that he was still holding onto her wrists, and he almost dropped them immediately.

"Mr. Fitz?" Aria exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Her voice contained shock, yet as Ezra watched closely he could see the tinge of red beginning to form on her cheeks. _Huh._

"I was just out running and I thought I'd stop here to get some coffee," he explained, gesturing to the cup of coffee in his hand.

As he was talking, he watched as Aria glanced over her shoulder to that unfamiliar guy, who looked like he was waiting for Aria to return.

"Who's that you're here with?" he questioned, unable to help himself. Although he almost immediately regretted it. _Why should I care? I can't ask her that. I'm her teacher. It's none of my business who she may go out with._

"Oh, I'm just here with a friend," she replied, offering him a small smile. He noticed that she looked over her shoulder yet again to _that_ guy.

Ezra couldn't help himself.

"Is he your _boyfriend?"_ he spat out, putting emphasise on the word boyfriend. Almost immediately, that little voice in Ezra's head started screaming at him. _"What the hell Ezra? Why would you just say that? What is she going to think of you? You had no right to ask her that." _

"Oh, him? Oh no, no. He's definitely _not _my boyfriend," she replied, her face growing redder, though she looked slightly confused at his sudden outburst. If he was being honest with himself though, so was Ezra.

So he was extremely confused/angry at the part of him that felt happy when she said that the guy wasn't her boyfriend.

"Oh, um, well I had better be going. I won't keep you from your friend any longer. Uh, it was good seeing you Aria," Ezra suddenly blurted out. "I'll see you in school on Monday."

"Yeah," Aria replied with a smile, her face beginning to return to its normal colour. "Good seeing you Mr. Fitz."

With that, Ezra threw her a quick smile, before walking out of the Brew as quickly as possible. He felt extremely flustered upon leaving. He didn't know what had just happened, but he knew one thing for sure; it shouldn't have. Still, why had Ezra reacted like that when he saw her with that guy? And why was he happy to see he wasn't her boyfriend? It made no sense to him.

Sighing frustratingly, he ran a hand through his hair, before taking a sip from his coffee cup, and beginning the walk home.

**A/N: So there's chapter 4. Sorry for the delay in posting, I'll try have the next one up sooner. Please remember to review, I like to know what you guys think of the story, and it pretty much makes my day :- )**


End file.
